1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna apparatus and, more particularly, to an embedded antenna apparatus of a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems generally provide various kinds of multimedia services, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) services, BLUETOOTH® communication services, Internet services, etc. In order for the wireless communication system to effectively provide multimedia service without failure, a large amount of data must be transmitted at a guaranteed high transmission rate. In order to provide a guaranteed high transmission rate, various studies and research projects for improving performance of an antenna apparatus of a communication terminal are being conducted, since an antenna apparatus substantially controls transmission and reception of data for multimedia services.
Many communication terminals are lightweight, and have relatively small dimensions, in order to improve portability. When some antenna apparatuses such as road antennae or helical antennae protrude from communication terminals, the communication terminal is not carried as easily, and the antenna apparatus may be easily damaged. Therefore, antenna apparatuses have recently been implemented in the form of an embedded antenna apparatus that is mounted inside a communication terminal. Such embedded antenna apparatuses may radiate at a preset frequency band.
Conventional embedded antenna apparatuses radiate at a relatively narrow frequency band. A mobile communication terminal including only a single embedded antenna cannot use many various multimedia services provided through wireless communications systems. Due to this limitation, a communication terminal may have a plurality of antenna devices in order to use a relatively extended frequency band. However, it is difficult to produce a small communication terminal that includes multiple embedded antenna devices.